staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Księżniczka, odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gdzie jest generał - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jerzy Turek, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski, Wacław Kowalski, Stefan Rydel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 24/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1290; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1678 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1823; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 INPUT. Niewolnice Terpsychory 2 (Terpsychora's Captives 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 64; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Śmiechu warte - odc. 644; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4349; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4350; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1683 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1824; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 35; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Dzikus, odc. 182; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra (Flyboys) - txt str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2007); reż.:Tony Bill; wyk.:Jean Reno, Tcheky Karyo, James Franco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 3 (Tudors, The, ep. 3) - txt str.777, (również w TVP HD); serial kraj prod.Irlandia, Kanada, USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Mocne kino nocne - Krzywe odbicie (Shattered Image); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (1998); reż.:Raoul Ruiz; wyk.:William Baldwin, Anne Parrilaud, Graham Greene; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Notacje - Halina Miroszowa. Moje dzieciństwo, moja młodość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 226 Powrót Zenka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 9/52 Buntownik bez dziewczyny; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 Czarny Bill kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 429; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 09:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Spadek (Herencia); dramat kraj prod.Argentyna (2001); reż.:Paula Hernandez; wyk.:Carlos Portaluppi, Hector Anglada, Ernesto Claudio, Julieta Diaz, Catarina Spinetta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:30 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Dwie matki- odc.12; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (87); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 124; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 MASH - odc. 173; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Talki z resztą - odc. 6 (ost.) Plotka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tak to leciało! - (37); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Uważaj na kioskarza - (7); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 23; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rozgrzewka (9); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (9); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra (9); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 HIT GENERATOR - (11) - (również w TVP HD); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 HIT GENERATOR - finał (11) - (również w TVP HD); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Czas na miłość - Mężczyźni i inne katastrofy (Maenner und andere Katastrophen); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (1998); reż.:Ulli Baumann; wyk.:Heike Makatsch, Dominic Raacke, Ulrike Folkerts; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 64; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:03 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Forum - wydanie 64; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 02:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:19 Zawodowcy - Maksim Wojtiul - baletmistrz; magazyn; STEREO 03:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:31 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:35 Forum - wydanie 64; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:51 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:13 Jak podbić Warszawę - Irena Santor ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Pogoda; STEREO 19:35 Petersburski przedstawia - Śpiewający aktorzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 64; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:03 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Forum - wydanie 64; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 02:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:19 Zawodowcy - Maksim Wojtiul - baletmistrz; magazyn; STEREO 03:43 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:31 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:35 Forum - wydanie 64; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 174, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:55 Świat według Kiepskich - Protest szoł - odc. 87, Polska 2001 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Korzenie - odc. 88, Polska 2001 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Koteczek - odc. 83, Polska 2001 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Matka przede wszystkim - odc. 84, Polska 2001 10:00 Miodowe lata - Business lunch - odc. 48, Polska 1998-2001 10:50 Malanowski i partnerzy - Internetowa kryjówka - odc. 53, Polska 2009 11:20 Samo życie - odc. 1277, Polska 2009 11:50 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 12:50 Tajemniczy element - odc. 2, Kanada, USA 2000 13:50 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 908, Polska 2009 14:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Świat który nie może zaginąć - odc. 89, Polska 2001 15:20 Świat według Kiepskich - Mistrz podrobów - odc. 90, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zakochanie, zaręczyny i śmierć - odc. 63, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 43, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 909, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1278, Polska 2009 20:00 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Ultraviolet - film sf, USA 2006 0:05 Trzynastka - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2003 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 142, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 9, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1133, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Jak w bajce Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Dla Ciebie wszystko Polska 2009 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 6, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - O której w nocy może wracać z dyskoteki 15-latka? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 143, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Tajemnicze zaginięcie Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2005 23:15 Złodziej życia - thriller, USA, Kanada, Australia 2004 1:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Rozmowy w toku - O której w nocy może wracać z dyskoteki 15-latka? 4:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Lalola - odc. 121, Argentyna 2007 5:15 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 90, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Strażnik Teksasu - Lucas - odc. 3, USA 1998 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 50, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 122, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Strażnik Teksasu - Waleczna rodzinka - odc. 4, USA 1998 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 91, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 51, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:05 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:05 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 9, Polska 2009 21:35 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Miłosne opętanie - thriller erotyczny, USA 2003 1:10 Ostatni cesarz - dramat historyczny, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Włochy 1987 4:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Włoskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Susze i powodzie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Łuk triumfalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1668; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Notacje - Ignacy Gogolewski. To był teatr Wyborny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:00 Klasyka dramatu - Henryk VI na łowach kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Bogdan Baer; wyk.:Janusz Peszek, Bogdan Bear, Władysław Dewoyno, Ryszard Dembiński, Jan Kasprzykowski, Janusz Kubicki, Piotr Krukowski, Tadeusz Sabara, Jan Konieczny, Krzysztof Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wilcza 11; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Prorocy mówią z ikon; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 HIT GENERATOR - (10); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 36 - Magiczna gumka myszka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1668; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 363 Nieplanowana rola; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kino Sąsiadów - Wesoły autobus (Letete s Rosinant (Fly by Rocinante)); komedia kraj prod.Austria, Bułgaria, SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2005); reż.:Georgi Stoev-Jacky; wyk.:Itzhak Finzi, Krystio Lafazanov, Georgi Mamalew, Zhanet Ivanova, Stefanya Koleva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Pan Karp; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn przechodnia - Pożyczanie; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1289; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 36 - Magiczna gumka myszka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1668; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 363 Nieplanowana rola; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Kino Sąsiadów - Wesoły autobus (Letete s Rosinant (Fly by Rocinante)); komedia kraj prod.Austria, Bułgaria, SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2005); reż.:Georgi Stoev-Jacky; wyk.:Itzhak Finzi, Krystio Lafazanov, Georgi Mamalew, Zhanet Ivanova, Stefanya Koleva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Józef Hen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 7/7 Powrót; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Miniatury muzyczne - Anna Lubańska śpiewa arię z opery "Don Carlos" G. Verdiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem - Szkło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - XVI PPA we Wrocławiu - Zośka Wariatka - recital Joanny Kasperek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Maria Kuncewiczowa - wspomnienia o ludziach, książkach i zdarzeniach; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ludwik Perski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 12:30 Rozmowy istotne - Józef Hen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kiedy po raz ostatni widziałem Paryż (Last time I saw Paris); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Elizabeth Taylor, Van Johnson, Dona Reed, Roger Moore, Eva Gabor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kino jest sztuką - Hotel du Nord; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1938); reż.:Marcel Carné; wyk.:Arletty ., Andrex ., René Alié, René Bergeron, François Périer, André Brunot, Génia Vaury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurt Weill; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); reż.:Sven Dufer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kazik śpiewa Weilla; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 10/15 - Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Klasyka filmowa - Okręt do Indii (Skepp till India land / A Ship Bound for India); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1947); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Holger Lowenadler, Anna Lindahl, Birger Malmsten, Gertrud Fridh; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Red Hot Chili Peppers - Slane Castle; program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Idiota - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Blues dla Kippie (Blues for Kippie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Kino nocne - Na złamanie karku (Horem padem); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2004); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Petr Forman, Emília Vášáryová, Jan Tříska, Ingrid Timková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Podwodna Polska - Tajemnica Arabelli; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Drugie dno historii - Mieszko I; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Śmiercionośne wzgórze; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Meldunek przyniósł gołąb; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Siła bezsilnych - Studenci; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 1 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Święty Stanisław; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Siła bezsilnych - NZS - precz z komuną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Moja prywatna historia - NZS; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzieje Polaków - Szaber 1945; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Prawdziwy koniec wojny - Grabieże zwycięzców; serial dokumentalny; STEREO 16:30 Papież Tysiąclecia - W górę serca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Był wśród nas... ; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Crimen - odc. 6/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Errata do biografii - Zofia Romanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 1945: Rok, który zmienił świat - 1945: Rok, który zmienił świat cz. 1 (1945: The year that changed the world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 S jak szpieg - Operacja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Zostać królową (The making of a Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Historia Judaizmu - odc. 5 (odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 1/7 Cień Starościca; serial TVP; reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Roman Wilhelmi, Jerzy Bińczycki, Wiesław Gołas, Jan Nowicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Teatr na pustyni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Widziałem upadek imperium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bez komentarza - Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Parlamentem RP - 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - Manchester United; STEREO 09:55 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Barcelona; STEREO 11:45 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 14:40 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO 16:40 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2009 - Białowieża; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Lekkoatletyka - Super GP IAAF - Katar 2009; STEREO 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Barcelona; STEREO 22:20 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Lekkoatletyka - Super GP IAAF - Katar 2009; STEREO 00:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania; STEREO 17:25 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Liga Mistrzów 1/2 finału (rewanże) - Arsenal - Manchester United ; STEREO 19:40 Dzika Polska - Mój przyjaciel Killer; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Doręczyciel - odc. 10/14 - Kinderbal; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 3 (Tudors, The, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Irlandia, Kanada, USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku